Broly: The Second Coming
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: After Broly assaulted Natayla 6 months ago, the menace to society is back! What will Bret Hart have to say to the angry behemoth? Who will stop him! And more importantly; has the Divas of Doom met their leader at last!


Broly: The Second Coming

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine!_

-Locker Room-

Brie: Did you get that text?

Nikki: Which one?

Brie: That hot, yet sexy, Yamcha.

Nikki (smirking): Brie! You know I'm not into wolves…!

_***CRASH!***_

Nikki (angry): _**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**_

(Broly glares at them for a moment…)

Brie: Hello? Are you listening to us?

Broly: Do you like the sight of blood?

_The Bella Twins have a blank look on their faces_

Nikki: What brought that on?

Brie: Do you have some sort of mental problem?

_Broly grabs the dead bird in his pocket, bites it's head of and chews it disgustingly; then, spits it out and belches loudly in their faces. After that, he tosses the be-headed bird's corpse to them causing the Bellas to scream in terror while Broly laughs at their fear. The Bellas have never known anyone as barbaric as Broly before in their lives_

-RAW Zone-

_Hart Foundation (90's mix) blares in the arena as the crowd cheers for the WWE Legend and Hall of Famer Bret "The Hit Man" Hart_

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome WWE Hall of Famer; Bret "The Hit Man" Hart!

Cole (sarcastically): What a way to kick off Monday Night RAW…

J.R.: Do you have to be so rude?

King: So what's on the mind of Bret Hart…?

Cole: Before we go there, we are LIVE in Calgary, Alberta, Canada in a sold out crowd of 90 million people in the WWE Universe.

Bret: Hello, Canada!

(Crowd cheers)

Bret: You know, 6 months ago; something terrible had happened to Natalya. And the man responsible is none other than Broly!

(crowd boos loudly)

Cole: I remember that night all too well… I still have nightmares thinking about that…

Bret: That damned Broly nearly damn well killed my niece! Broly, I know you're back there; someone saw you skulking around backstage! So Broly, _**GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!**_

Cole: Does Bret Hart have a death wish?

_The lights go out and a message appears on the Titantron_

**THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION'S SECOND COMING HAS COMETH!**

**YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE HIM!**

**ALL SHALL FALL TO HIS GRACE!**

**SOONER THAN LATER…!**

_The lights go back on. Broly's Titantron appears. God of Destruction (Broly's theme from the first Broly movie) blares in the arena as Broly comes out. The crowd is booing the Holy Hell out of him._

King: oh… my… God…

J.R.: What a specimen he is. He's so big, I don't even think our camera men can fit him on the TV screen…

Cole: Bret Hart better know what he's dealing with… Broly is a menace to society; there is no place for him in the real world let alone in the WWE. He is going to kill somebody one day, either in the WWE or outside the ring; and it will be a very bad day!

King: Tell that to him…

Broly: What do you want? Peon?

Bret: You are gonna pay for what you did to Natalya!

Broly: oh, she lives does she? Thought I killed her…

Bret (angry): _**YOU'RE SICK!**_

Broly: Why thank you… Care to tell me where she's at?

Bret: Like I'll ever tell you!

Broly: Well then, I won't be held responsible for what I do to someone else…

Bret: You think I'm afraid of you? Are you threatening me?

Broly: You… You're nothing!

(Broly cracks his neck in a sickening manner, causing Michael Cole to vomit in a barf bag)

J.R (angry): _**NO! NO! STOP HIM BEFORE HE KILLS BRET!**_

_Without warning, Broly sucker punches Bret Hart in the stomach; causing Bret to cough up blood. Broly then grabs him by the throat and tosses him violently into barricade!_

J.R (angry): _**DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! THIS IS A DAMN HOMICIDE!**_

Broly: Another one bites the dust…

(Broly laughs maniacally as Bret is basically, left for dead. The crowd is booing loudly)

*: _**HEY BROLY!**_

(Broly smirks a bit)

*: _**UP HERE, ON THE TITANTRON!**_

(The crowd is on their feet for John Cena)

King: Are you serious? Cena this is a fight you can't win! Back off before it's too late!

Broly: You amuse me… Tell me where to find my last victim or this pathetic peon dies…

Cena: Let him go! It's Natalya you want!

_Broly has a angry thought process look on his face for a moment… Then an idea strikes him and has that "I'm gonna kill you" smile on his face_

Broly: You should be lucky you worthless scrap… Looks like that weakling saved your ass. _**OR HAS HE?**_

(Broly slams him onto the ramp causing Bret Hart to scream in agonizing pain. Then he tosses him violently into the crowd as the crowd boos him. )

_The lights go out again. When they turn back on, Natalya is behind Broly with a baseball bat and Beth Phoenix is standing right in his face with a barbed wire crowd has a mixed reaction (due to what's been going on with her and Beth recently)_

King: _**HELL YEAH! **_You're gonna get a taste of pain!

J.R.: _**COME ON! KILL THIS GUY!**_

Broly: Do you think you're gonna hurt me with that?

(Beth and Natalya drop the weapons and bow before Broly)

Cole: What the hell?

Beth: You're here at last, Broly.

Natalya: We will destroy the Divas division as your servants and bodyguards.

Broly: Good choice… _**CENA! YOU'RE NEXT!**_

(Broly laughs manically as _God of Destruction _blares and the crowd is on their feet booing the deadly trio)

J.R.: _**DAMMIT! IT WAS A SET UP!**_

King: I'm shocked…

Cole: I think we're all gonna die…

END…?


End file.
